The Sunrise Effect
by VallyDream
Summary: Wendell ditches his girlfriend for work; only to find himself having a discussion with his fellow intern, Whitney, about what she has dubbed, 'The Sunrise Effect'. Wendell/OFC (Not Whitney); mentions of Zack/Whitney, Sweets/Whitney, Vincent/Whitney and some Emily/Zack. Random sad/angsty fluff. ONE-SHOT


**Dedicated to the fabulous _CurbltKirby._ ****I hope that you know who she is :D**

**...**

It had been a_ 'call in two interns'_ kinda day. And for the blond haired, Wendell Bray, that meant abandoning his girlfriend in the middle of a date.

"Wendeeeeell!" He looked up to see a Gothic girl standing on the platform. The Gothic girl being his fellow intern, Doctor Whitney Black. She was ... strange to put it nicely. He'd known Whitney for a while now, and she was defiantly the black sheep in her family.

Her hair, currently around mid back, was half dyed red and the rest; black as night. Skin? China white and flawless apart from a single brown freckle under her right eye. Height? 5'7. Normally. Apart from her killer heels which one day has brought her a foot higher. Eyes? A different story. Dark. So dark. Not a bright cobalt, a sea blue or a calming aqua. The night storm.

Raging.

Wild.

Different.

"Whitneeeeey!" He called back. Swiping his card, he looked to her as she ruffled his perfect blond hair, "What have I missed?"

"Was a double homicide. Meghan Hale and her sister, Cathleen. Easy at that. Blunt force trauma to the head with a hammer ... that still had the vic's blood on it. And then Booth got the guy in. When another body showed up. And then another and another."

"So..?"

"Fresh kills, Wendell. Body still warm. It wasn't the guy but he confessed to the murder."

"Which means we have a psychotic killer out there smashing young girls heads in with hammers?"

"You got it buddy."

.*.*.*.

Whitney looked over to Wendell and then said, "What where you doing before this?"

His head shot up, "I - I was on a date."

"With who?" She asked with interest.

A blush wandered over his cheeks as her face came to mind, "She's perfect in every single way. She's flawless and I can't believe that she's my girlfriend. She's everything that I've ever wanted in someone and more. I don't know how I'd go on with out her. I'm crazy about her, everything about her is magic. She's a spark of light in the darkness and misery. You know the feeling when you solve a case and it sends you a rush of happiness?" Wendell didn't even bother to wait for her to answer, "She bring me that. She is a drug and I didn't even know I was addicted until I met her. Have you ever felt like that?"

She wouldn't even try to lie. Whitney had felt like that more often then she'd ever wanted. It had happened more then once. One of them was in a mental hospital, falling for a high class psychologist and the other was lying dead in England.

And the final one would never love her again. After all, he kissed another woman.

"Yes. I have. It's beautiful, isn't it?" Whitney said, as she handed Wendell the skull of Meghan.

"More beautiful then her."

"Things break Wendell. Things change. Your ideas on beauty changes when thing go wrong?"

"What do you mean 'go wrong'?"

"Think about Wendell. I've fallen three times and look what's happen? One is insane, another is dead and the other cheated."

"Vincent loved you, Whitney. He really did."

"I - I loved him too. Funny, story. I never did tell him that. I never once said to him those three words. I never truly told him I loved him. Biggest mistake of my life," She looked at the ulna, "Tell her."

"Tell who what?"

Whitney would have face palmed, "Tell this girl - woman - Vulcan - whatever that you love her. She's going to be special to you Wendell, hold on to her for as long as you can. The longer the better because if she gives you the Sunrise Effect then you know it's real and that you're going to want to make it last."

_The Sunrise Effect. That's what she brings me. _Wendell thought with a smile.

**..**

**Don't shoot me, please. I have so much to live for. Like soup and mashed potatoes. This goes out to anyone that has ever felt **_**The Sunrise Effect **_**or has had your heart broken. **_**Psychology, Serial Killers and Bad Texting **_**will be updated soon.**

**Until then, another one shot awaits you my prettys. **

**Xxx Vally. **


End file.
